This invention relates to protective means for use with electrically operated beds of the type employed in hospitals, nursing homes and the like and more specifically to means for use with bed attachments such as infusion standards, and other devices, which generally extend above the head of the bed, to limit upward motion of the bed in the event the attachment carried thereby engages another object such as a wall lighting fixture, shelf, supply pipes for liquids and gases and the like.